


maybe camping isn't all that bad....

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remind me why I agreed to go camping with you guys?” Neptune asked laying back on his camp bed.<br/>Sun laughed softly.”because you like me? and you want to hang out with me?”<br/>“I think it was your puppy dog eyes or monkey infant or whatever you want to all your pouty face face.” Neptune mumbled. “I'm bored.”<br/>“We could play monopoly...” Sun grinned.<br/>“Yeah remember how well that went last time I believe your quote was 'If  we ever pay monopoly again I may kill Neptune because he is fucken freakishly good at that game’ then you proceeded to land on my and again I quote ‘line and corner of death...’” Neptune laughed softly glancing over to Sun who was smiling at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe camping isn't all that bad....

**Author's Note:**

> i swear im not writing smut all the time !  
> i was supposed to be on a break!

Neptune wasn't made for camping he liked the indoor person who likes to stay dry and warm and comfy. But Sun asked him, with a pair of adorable puppy dog eyes and his pout and he couldn't say no to. So now he's going camping at the beach, with no wifi, or laptops, or any electricity. He gives himself 3 days of the week till he wants to go home.

 

So he was wrong he hated camping so much they arrived and it was sunny and fun… the next day it was sunny for the morning then it just rained, the dash to their respective tents was on as neptune and sun dived into their four man tent that they used for two people and even then it was cramped. Neptune pouted softly looking up at the ceiling of the tent. “Remind me why I agreed to go camping with you guys?” Neptune asked laying back on his camp bed.

Sun laughed softly.”because you like me? and you want to hang out with me?”

“I think it was your puppy dog eyes or monkey infant or whatever you want to all your pouty face face.” Neptune mumbled. “Im bored.”

“We could play monopoly...” Sun grinned.

“Yeah remember how well that went last time I believe your quote was 'If  we ever pay monopoly again I may kill Neptune because he is fucken freakishly good at that game’ then you proceeded to land on my and again I quote ‘Line and corner of death...’” Neptune laughed softly glancing over to Sun who was smiling at him.

“Yeah don't remind me…” Sun rolled his eyes. “So what do you want to do then.”

“Well we could, nah we don't have supplies to play chess...” Neptune sighed.

“wow you are a fucken nerd...” Sun shook his head.

“Well you could fuck this nerd...” Neptune said without thinking, then paused cringing at his own words for a moment. “I didn't say that... ”

“But you did...” Sun smiled softly.

“Please just forget I did… Please...” Neptune whispered trying to scrub the blush from his cheeks.

Sun knew how distracted Neptune was when he straddled his waist. “Why don't you want all of this….” Sun whispered resting his hands on Neptune's firm chest.

“No...” Neptune stuttered, Sun rolled his hips against Neptune’s causing a moan to tumble from his lips. “Fuck!, Fine yes I want to see you come because of me just stop… I don't want to trash our friendship...”  Neptune paused glancing up at Sun half scared, half worried.

“You really want this? You want us to be a thing...” Sun lent down resting his hand above Neptune's head. “Because I’ve wanted this for a while I thought you were interested in a blonde that has long hair...”

“Sun I've been inlove with your dumb ass since I’ve met you… You and you're dumb face...” Neptune muttered looking away from him for a moment.

“Really? love?” Sun whispered nuzzling into Neptune's neck placing a soft kiss to the flesh, Neptune sighed softly running his fingers into Sun's hair. Neptune pulled his lips up to meet his with a firm kiss. Kissing a girl was nothing like this. the basic mechanics are the same, sure. But kissing Neptune, there was a strength behind it, a raw masculinity despite his lyrical movement and gentle fingers, He rolled Neptune on top of him causing a shift in their hips. Sun moaned softly at the graze against his clothed erection, grinding further against the erection he could feel Neptune get harder and harder against his thigh. “Fuck...” Sun whispered breathlessly against Neptune's lips.

Neptune pulled back to rest his forehead against Sun's with a small smile. “Too much?” Neptune almost seemed shy about the kiss, like he thought it was bad or, was he second guessing himself? Holy shit neptune was being shy and he was scared.

“No… Just different” Sun whispered pecking Neptune's lips softly. “A very good different.”

“Want to go further?” Neptune kissed along his jaw softly peppering small kisses down his neck.

Sun moaned out a yes as Neptune continued to kiss down his neck pausing to suck a spot where Sun squirmed in his spot while a hand trailed down his jeans and stroked him slowly through his pants, Sun arched up moaning again softly.

“Just say stop if you want me too okay? And I will okay?” Neptune whispered against his skin softly kissing along the planes of his chest softly as he slowly undid his jeans. Pulling the now offensive piece of fabric away from his body Neptune followed by pulling down his boxers. The cool air across his skin made him shiver softly as Sun watched Neptune kiss softly down his happy trail.

Sun's dick was hard and standing at attention in front of Neptune's sweet lips. He leant and kissed his thigh before he moved to the base and slowly kissed to the tip before sucking softly on the tip as Sun's hips bucked into his mouth Neptune held his hips down slowly.

Pulling away for a moment he glanced up at Sun. “What do you want me to do?” Neptune whispered as he rubbed one of his thighs softly enjoying the squirm he was creating.

“Suck my cock.” There was no hesitation in Sun's voice it was firm and demanding and it made Neptune shiver softly before complying and licks from the base to the top following a vein with the tip of his tongue. Sun arched his back with a loud moan.

Neptune's head bobbed his head slowly his hands holding Sun's hips down as he continued to suck. Sun's hands found their way into Neptune's hair to tug on roughly, Neptune takes him in as deep as he can go, Sun feels the bump against the back of his throat causing a loud whine to come from his mouth. Neptune smirked softly glancing up at him. He looks so blissed out, Neptune lets his hands slip from Sun's hips and let them buck steadily into Neptune's wet and warm mouth as he licks and sucks in time with his rhythm. “Shit Neptune…. I’m so close..” Sun whispered as he felt Neptunes hands come up to rub and stroke his soft sack. Sun tipped over the edge and into the bliss as he came into Neptune's mouth as he swallowed around him. “Holy shit...” Sun whispered panting loudly as Neptune pulled away kissing the way back up before laying down next to him. “that was...”

“Yeah?” Neptune grinned softly cuddling into Sun's chest softly, Before pausing. “When do you think the rain is going to stop?”

“It should be out by sunset…. so the sunset will be pretty tonight with all the clouds...” Sun smiled laughing softly.

 

About an hour and many kisses later the rain seemed to stop. they left the tent to see Sage and Scarlet looking at them with knowing faces.

“So who mounted up?” Sage asked with a soft laugh, Scarlet rubbed their temples softly as if they couldn't erase the sounds from their head.

“I think they heard us...” Neptune whispered glancing at Sun who gave him the most sarcastic stare he has ever seen in his life.

“OF COURSE WE HEARD YOU…. Kelp head!” Scarlet shouted as he started to chase Neptune around the campsite.

“Congrats Sun..” Sage laughed softly patting his shoulder softly. “Now Blake and Yang owe me fifty lien...”  

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos' make me smile.  
> and you can send me prompts [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> as always  
> cheers  
> hatzy


End file.
